Yes Or Yes
by tottorochan
Summary: There is no other choice! "YES or YES" Bukannya tidak kreatif, hanya saja dalam kamus Uchiha, lebih-lebih itu Sasuke "no letter N and O" dalam setiap jawaban pertanyaannya. Absolut. Mutlak. Membosankan. Bagaimana Sakura menghadapi ketidak kreatifan Sasuke, saat harus memilih antara 'YES' untuk ACC sponsorship, 'YES' untuk menjadikannya seorang Uchiha, atau NO?
1. Chapter 1

YES!- SATU

"Itu muka kucel amat Ra, kenapa?

"Habis diapain sama Tsunade-_Sensei,_ Ra?

"Habis dikejar anjingnya Paman Inuzuka ya?

"Apa memang sengaja ngucelin muka, biar dapet empati?"

Yamanaka Ino nyerocos, bahkan sebelum pantat sexy miliknya sempurna mendarat di kursi kantin Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha University. _Make up_ di wajahnya masih lengkap, masih sama seperti tadi pagi, saat dia baru tiba di kampus. Padahal jam dinding yang tergantung persisi di atas kepala Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul enam belas lebih lima belas menit. Kontras jauh dengan penampilan perempuan di depannya yang sibuk meneguk minuman isotonik—Sakura.

Kunciran rambut _pink_-nya sudah berantakan, poni samping yang menutupi dahi lebarnya sudah tak terbentuk, lepek, basah oleh keringat. _Foral dress_ yang dikenakannya pun kusut. Maskara dan _eyeliner_ sudah membuat kelopak matanya hitam, BB _cream_ di wajahnya sudah tak tersisa, luntur bersama keringat yang menetes, saking panasnya cuaca hari ini.

Beruntung, Sakura dikaruniai wajah yang putih sekaligus mulus tanpa flek hitam dan bopeng bekas jerawat. Walaupun BB _cream_-nya luntur, dia tetap terlihat cantik. Mungkin jika dari sudut pandang Laki-laki, Sakura terlihat seksi, dengan jejak keringat yang menetes, rambut berantakan dan baju kusutnya, mirip perempuan yang baru saja selesai dengan aktifitas ranjang yang _hot_.

"Habis muterin Konoha, nyebar proposal sponsorship" Sakura menjawab tanpa melihat Ino, tangannya sibuk membuka tutup botol minuman isotonik keduanya. Bagi Sakura, saat ini minuman isotonik lebih penting dari menjawab cerocosan Yamanaka.

Dia baru saja menghabiskan satu botol minuman isotonik kemasan 600ml pertamanya tepat saat bokong _sexy_ milik Yamanaka Ino menempel pada kursi kantin.

"Belum selesai nyebarnya? acaranya dua bulan lagi kan, Ra?"

"Iya, dua bulan lagi acaranya, dan kita masih kekurangan dana. Stres aku No!"

"Pantes, liburan musim panas dibela-belain ngampus."

"Lah mau gimana lagi, aku wakil ketua bagian Sponsorship yang nggak mau diceramhin Kabuto-_Senpai_, makanya dibela-belain bolak-balik, sana-sini nyebar proposal. Mana tadi waktu di perusahaan farmasi Uchiha, nggak sengaja nabrak cogan lagi"

"Dengan penampilan kucel kayak gitu?" nerta _aquarime_ milik Yamanaka Ino seketika melihat Sakura, memindai satu demi satu penampilan Sakura "Kok bisa? Makanya jalan itu pakai kaki!"

**Dua jam, sebelum Sakura ketemu Ino di kantin.**

Sekarang Konoha memang sedang puncaknya musim panas, derajat panasnya bahkan sampai empat puluh satu lebih, membuat manusia yang biasanya beredar di jalanan memilih berteduh dalam ruangan dengan pendingin udara yang distel sedingin mungkin.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura—gadis dengan _flatshoes_ dan _floral dress_ yang rambut pink halusnya dikuncir kuda, dia merasa bodo amat dengan panas yang menyengat, sebab... panasnya musim panas tahun ini bakalan kalah sadis sama panasnya ocehan Kabuto—koordinator seksi marketing kegiatan rutin tahunan "SEHAT YUK!" di Fakultasnya.

Terik matahari yang seakan akan bisa membuat otak dalam tempurung kepala meleh tak dihiraukan Sakura, kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat, menyebrangi zebra cross, menuju ke gedung megah seberang jalan milik Perusahaan Farmasi terbesar di Konoha. Uchiha

Dia sudah membuat janji dengan CEO Uchiha Farmasi, sebenarnya bukan dia yang membuat janji, tapi Kabuto—si koordinator seksi marketing, berhubung Kabuto tidak bisa bertemu dengan CEO UF karena harus bertemu dengan calon pemberi sponsor yang lain, maka diutuslah Sakura sebagai perwakilan, karena Kabuto yakin, hanya dengan sedikit presentasi maka proposal mereka akan diacc.

Perusahaan Uchiha Farmasi tak pernah absen menjadi donatur setiap kali Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha University mengadakan kegiatan. Dengan kata lain UF sudah menjadi donatur tetap. Proposal dan presentasi hanya sekadar formalitas.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu masuk Uchiha Farmasi. Setelah berbicara dengan satpam alasannya mendatangi Uchiha Farmasi, dia diperbolehkan masuk.

Perusahaan yang sebagaian besar pegawainya adalah laki-laki—yang sialnya lagi, kadar ketampanannya di atas rata-rata itu, membuat Sakura yang baru beberapa langkah masuk ke halaman tak lagi merasakan teriknya matahari. Wajah tampan karyawan seakan membawa hawa sejuk untuknya, matanya seperti mendapat nutrisi gratis.

Sakura merapikan penampilannya, sebelum kakinya melangkan ke dalam gedung, Dia menguncir ulang rambutnya, menatanya sebentar—sekiranya terlihat rapi, kemudian menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di pergelangan tangannya, dengan harapan bisa menyamarkan bau keringat dan juga memimalisir bau panas dan jalanan. Baginya, kebiasaan itu bisa menambah tingkat rasa kepercayaan diri.

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi dan wangi, dia melangkah masuk.

Pemandangan interior yang didominasi warna putih yang terlihat megah menyambutnya, terpaan dingin dari pendingin gedung seakan mengucapkan selamat datang padanya.

Dia tersenyum saat mengampiri meja resepsionis, mencari informasi dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, CEO Uchiha Farmasi—orang yang akan memberi keputusan apakah Proposal sponsorshipnya diterima atau tidak.

"Permisi, selamat siang, Saya Haruno Sakura dari Konoha University mau bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, sudah membuat janji tadi"

"Baiklah, tolong kartu pengenalnya?"

Resepsionis yang juga _ikemen_ itu menerima kartu mahasiswa yang diulurkan Sakura "Tunggu sebentar" selanjutnya si resepsionis entah mengetikkan apa pada komputer di depannya.

Sembari menunggu si repsesionis selesai dengan kartu mahasiswanya, Sakura sibuk melihat interior lobi yang megah.

Ini kali pertama dia memasukui gedung perusahaan besar, sekelas Uchiha Farmasi lagi, bertemu langsung dengan orang penting dalam susunan direksi, untuk melobi pula!. Duh sis!. Grogi!

Biasanya setiap acara tahunan berlangsung, Sakura selalu masuk dideretan seksi konsumsi ataupun dokumentasi. Tapi sekarang, seksi marketing yang dipilihkan Kabuto untuknya, jadi wakil koordinator, yang berarti tanggung jawab besar ada padanya.

Kata Kabuto-_senpai_ "Biar ada peningkatan Sakura. Biar kamu tahu susahnya cari sponsor."

Telapak tangannya dingin, bukan karena suhu ruangannya, melainkan keran rasa gerogi telah mendominasi.

Menarik napas dalam dan setelahnya dia merapal matera agar semua yang telah di rencanakannya berjalan lancar.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Iya.."

Saking terpukaunya dia dengan interior gedung UF juga rasa grogi yang mendominasi, hingga si resepsionis harus memanggil namanya, untuk menarik atensi Sakura dari keterpukauan gadis bersurai pink itu pada interior lobby. Tak sia-sia Uchiha Itachi memaksa sang _imotou_ kesayangannya untuk mendesain interior UF.

"Ini... ruangan CEO ada di lantai 10 " Resepsionis UF menyerahkan _visitor card_ juga kartu mahasiswa yang tadi dipinjamnya pada Sakura sebelum menyuruhnya untuk naik ke lantai atas gedung UF.

"Terima kasih" Sakura mengambilnya, menggantung _visitor card_ dileher dan memasukkan kartu mahasiswa kedalam saku kecil di _sling bag_ miliknya, kemudian berjalan menuju lift. Dia mengecek sebentar smartphonnya, niat awalnya sih untuk mengupdate sosial media, memberi tahu teman-teman dunia mayanya jika dia sedang berada disebuah tempat pretsius yang berisi banyak_ ikemen-ikemen_, Uchiha Farmasi. Baru sempat mengaktifkan tag lokasi, lift sudah berdenting dan pintunya terbuka.

Awalnya hanya dia seorang di dalam lift, semakan bertambah lantai semakan banyak pula penumpangnya. Laki-laki tampan keluar masuk setiap lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka. Di dalam lift yang terus mengarah ke atas hanya dia seorang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, 7 orang lainnya laki-laki—tampan jangan lupa.

Berdiri diantara _ikemen ikemen_ tampan berkemeja slim fit dengan aroma tubuh yang sekali terhirup bikin langsung pingin peluk, membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Beruntung tadi dia sempat melipir dipojokan, jika tidak, sudah mirip dia dengan pemeran perempuan dimanga-manga harem, yang dikerubuti laki-laki.

Penumpang lift turun satu persatu, kembali menyisakan Sakura seorang diri di dalam lift, membuatnya bebas mau melakukan apa saja. Gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 162cm itu kembali memperbaiki penampilannya, dia memastikan jika tatanan rambutnya masih oke juga aroma parfum masih tercium tajam dihidungnya. Sekali lagi sakura menarik napas dalam, merapalkan mantera2 penenang, mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Belum selesai dengan rapalan manteranya, lift berdenting dan angka 10 menyala, menandakan lantai tempat yang akan dituju Sakura sudah di depan mata.

Sakura menarik napas dalam, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena grogi, sibuk dengan usapan dada untuk mengurangi rasa _nervous_, smartphonenya bergetar, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk, diapun mengambilnya dari _sling bag_ yang menggantung anggun dipundaknya. Saat tengah mencari keberanaan Smartphone dalam tasnya tiba-tiba...

BRUK...

Seseorang menabraknya...

Siapa? datang dari mana? Tadi saat keluar dari lift, Sakura yakin tidak ada satu orangpun yang dilihatnya, kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya?

"Maaf, kau tak apa-apa?" suara bariton bernada halus menyapa telinganya, membuat organ pemompa darahmiliknya berdetak tak keruan.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, maaf karena berjalan tidak melihat ke depan" Sakura mencoba duduk, dia tak berani menengadahkan wajah, sekadar untuk melihat siapa laki-laki yang menabraknya.

"Saya juga salah, terlalu fokus dengan smartphone. Ini dokumenmu" laki-laki itu menyerahkan map jinjing bening yang berisi proposal dan bahan penunjang untuk presentasi. Beruntung mapnya tidak terbuka, jadi isi di dalamnya tidak tercecer, begitupun dengan _sling bag_-nya

"Terma kasih" Sakura mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya, hanya untuk nilai moral kesopanan. Sekilas, tapi cukup untuk membuat gumaman tak sadar keluar dari mulutnya... "Tampan"

"Hn?" si lawan bicara bingung dengan gumaman tak jelasnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria tampan yang tadi tak sengaja ditabraknya. Dia tak sanggup jika berbicara lama dengan pria tampan, jantungnya terlalu berlebihan dalam bereaksi, hingga—kadang semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi. Sakura sangat amatir dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi.

Saat sampai di depan ruangan dengan tulisan CEO _room_ dibagian atas pintunya dan tulisan sekretaris CEO pada meja disebelah kanan pintu, Sakura bertanya dengan _ikemen_—lagi, yang diyakininya sebagai sekretaris CEO.

"Dari Universitas Konoha?" sekretaris tampan bertanya memastikan, sebelum beranjak dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sakura.

"Iya" Sakura menunjukan _visitor card-_nya

"Silakan masuk, Uchiha-san tadi berpesan, jika ada perwakilan dari Universitas Konoha, langsung dipersilakan untuk bertemu dengan beliau "

"Terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum, kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan CEO. Dan bunyi pintu tertutup menjadi latar belakang kekaguman—lagi.

"Ehem!"

Suara dehaman menarik Sakura dari keterpukauannya..., dia tersenyum canggung, menyadari jika ada sesorang yang duduk di kursi kebesaran.

Dengan gerakan kaki yang ragu, Sakura mendekat ke arah asal suara. Mendekat pada pria tampan yang duduk arogan dengan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya sudah tergulung batas siku dan dua kancing teratasnya tak lagi terkancing yang berakibat pada dasi yang terpasang kendur. Duh! Menggiurkan. Bikin jantung menambah deg-degan. Dengan penampilan berantakan saja kadar tampan tak berkurang, apa lagi kalau rapi... apa kabar jantung Sakura.

"Silakan duduk" Pria tampan sekaligus rupawan itu menunjuk kursi yang tepat berada di depannya.

OH! Kami-sama!, suara baritonnya tak kalah seksi dengan orang yang tadi di tabrak eh menabrak Sakura, membuat putri kesayangan Mebuki menahan napas. saat organ pemompa darahnya meningkatkan ritme detakannya.

Tolong.. selamatkan jantung Sakura.

Sakura duduk sambil berusaha menutupi pipi merahnya, saialan! harusnya dia tidak menguncir tinggi rambutnya! salah!. Kini dia hanya terpisah jarak meja yang kira-kira lebarnya tak ada satu rentangan tangan orang dewasa.

"Maaf mengganggu, Saya Sakura Haruno, perwaklian dari Konoha University." Sakura mengatur napas. Memenangkan si organ pemompa darah untuk sedikit tenang " Ano.. seharusnya Yakushi Kabuto yang bertemu dengan anda, tetapi beliau sedang ada kepentingan lain, jadi saya yang mewakilkan" Sakura kembali menahan napas menunggu respon _ikemen_ tampan di depannya.

Pria tampan yang duduk depannya mengamati, memandang penampilan dan mungkin—pasti juga wajah ayu cantik milik adik Sasori itu. Saat mata mereka tak sengaja bersibobok, Sakura seperti mau pingsan, obsidian kelam itu memaksanya untuk memalingkan muka, dan saura dengan reflek langsung berpaling.

Laki-laki itu mengulum senyumnya, dia tampaknya tertarik dengan Sakura, buktinya dia menegakkan duduknya dan agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan.

"Maaf.. dengan Uchiha Itachi kan?" suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Uchiha..." pria itu terdiam sebentar "...iya Itachi... lebih tepatnya Uchiha... "

Perkataannya terputus, ketika pintu ruangan terbuka lembut, sangat lembut, bahkan tak disadari oleh Sakura. Kemudian menampilkan seorang pria tampan—lagi, yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan mengusir dan gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan untuk keluar ruangan dari pria dihadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa..." Sakura merasa khawatir dengan tatapan dan gerakan tangan pria di depannya yang terkesan mengusir dan mungkin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk dia... orang yang tidak punya nilai sopan, masuk ruangan saat ada tamu" Pria di depan sakura menunjuk dengan dagunya—

Saat sakura menoleh dia hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap milik pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah.

"Saya kira anda tidak berkenan dengan kedatangan saya hari ini"

"Tidak sama sekali. Saya..."

Jawabannya terinterupsi oleh bunyi ponsel yang menampilkan pesan

Dari : **ANIKI NO BAKA!**

_Sas!, jangan macam-macam dengan anak gadis orang! Dia perwakilan dari Konoha University, utusannya Kabuto, mau menyerahkan proposal sponsorship dan presentasi detail kegiatan. _ _Jangan mengacau. Terima proposalnya, dan suruh dia presentasi, kemudian acc. Aku serahkan padamu, dan aku tunggu penjelasan mengapa kau mengusirku dari ruanganku!_

Seringai tak bersahabat yang menjurus mencurigakan mengiringi pria tampan bak model yang keluar dari majalah itu saat dia menutup ponselnya.

"Mana proposalnya" si pria langsung to the point, dia tak mau membuat gadis cantik di depannya mencurigainya dan merasa tak nyaman.

"Oh... ini..." Sakura membuka map jinjing bening untuk mengambil proposal, kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang pria.

"Acaranya dua bulan lagi... kami.."

"Okay" ucapan Sakura terinterupsi "proposalnya saya terima, untuk presntasi dan penjelasan lainnya, tolong datang ke alamat in." si pria menuliskan sesuatu di _sticky note_ dan menyerahkan kepada Sakura

Sebuah alamat, yang terlihat seperti alamat kantor dengan disertai nomor telepon dan nama seseorang dibagian akhir catatan.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bingung dengan nama yang tertera di _sticky note_

"Tapi, kata Kabuto-senpai, saya harusnya bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi untuk menyerahkan proposal dan presentasi, bukan Sasuke.."

"Uchiha Itachi untuk proposal dan Sauke untuk presentasi, itu prosedur terbarunya." si Pria menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Benarkah? terima kasih"

"Dua hari dari sekarang, jangan lupa" pria itu mengingatkan

"Baiklah, terima kasih, saya kira cukup untuk hari ini, saya permisi dulu" Sakura tersenyum, sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Saat sudah menutup pintu, perempuan cantik itu menggosok dadanya, mencoba menenangkan organ pemompa darah yang sedari dari berdebar kencang seperti hendak keluar. Tidak ada lima belas menit berbicara dengan pria tampan membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan separuh kesadarannya. Dia masih menggosok keras dadanya sembari berjalan ke arah lift.

Tak berapa lama pintu lift terbuka dan menelan Sakura kedalamnya. Ketika pintu lift akan tertutup dia melihat laki-laki dengan punggung tegap dan rambut kuncir rendahnya masuk ke ruangan CEO. Dalam hatinya, dia juga pasti 100% adalah pria tampan, sama seperti penghuni lain gedung itu. Tapi mungkin sang CEO adalah yang paling tampan dari semua penghuni gedung, jika saja dia sedikit lebih rapi dalam berpenampilan.

**To Be Continue...**

Negeri Laskar Pelangi, 17-Des-2019


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! – Dua**

"Bicara apa kau pada tamuku?" Itachi langsung mencerca pria tampan dalam ruangan yang tengah duduk sembari membuka-buka proposal, sesaat setelah tanganya membuka hendel pintu.

"Proposal sponsorship, bukannya kau mengomandoku untuk meminta proposal dan menyuruhnya presentasi? Sudah kulakukan" si pria beranjak dari kursi kebesaran CEO, dan melempar proposal pada Itachi.

"Kau benar sudah mendengar paparan presentasi kegiatannya?"

"Presentasi bukannya hanya formalitas?, atau jangan-jangan hanya alibimu biar bisa lama bertatap muka dengan mahasiswa pink itu?"

Itachi menyeringai, dia menggulung proposal dan memukulkannya ke kepala si pria dengan kemeja yang tak terkancing sempurna "Sembarangan!, kita tetap harus mendengar presentasinya, setidaknya kita sedikit tahu mereka butuh dana berapa?"

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri diproposal!"

"Tetap saja! itu sudah prosedurnya"

Si pria tampan mengabaikan ucapan Itachi, dia berlalu sembari menyambar jasnya yang tergantung di sebelah kursi CEO.

"Oh iya Aniki, jika kau ingin mengirim uangnya, koordinasikan denganku. Siapa tahu aku berminat dan ingin membantu"

"Mungkin dua hari dari sekarang, aku akan membawanya dalam rapat anggaran besok. Tapi, aku tidak salah dengarkan kau ingin membantu?" Itachi bertanya menyelidiki

"Baru berniat, Baka Aniki!. Sudah aku pergi dulu" Pria dengan tinggi 182 cm itu berbicara memakai nada agak sedikit tinggi dengan niatan untuk menutupi kecurigaan sang kakak padanya.

"Baiklah, oh iya Sas, malam ini Ibu menyuruhmu pulang. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan, penting katanya"

"Aku tak janji, lihat nanti." Pria yang disapa Sas itu menimpali. Tangannya membuka hendel pintu kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Itachi yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Adik laki-lakinya tak lagi manis sepeti dulu, yang akan selalu betah berlama-lama mendengarkan cerita dari dirinya tentang hal-hal absurd, yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Itachi pergi dan akan bertanya saat dia tak menemukan Itachi di rumah. Kini adik kecilnya selalu berdebat dengannya setiap kali membahas sesuatu, menjadi sedikit bicara ketika didepan orang yang tak dikenalnya, dan acuh terhadap perempuan yang menggilainya. Tapi percayalah, orang seperti Sasuke—adiknya akan setia pada satu orang saat dia sudah menaruh hatinya.

Sasuke Uchiha, CEO dari Uchiha Arsitektur, cabang dari yang bergerak dalam Arsitektur, Konsultan, dan Interior. Uchiha Arsitektur dirintis Sasuke sejak dia menamatkan pendidikan Pascasarjanya dalam bidang desain interior disalah satu Universitas bergengsi di luar negeri, empat tahun lalu. Dalam empat tahun Uchiha Arsitektur mampu meraup keuntungan yang berhasil membawa nama Sasuke ke dalam daftar "30 under 30 Asia" oleh majalah bisnis dan finansial terkenal "Forbes". Bukan karena nama besar Uchiha yang disandangnya tapi karena kemampuan Sasuke yang memang mumpuni dibidangnya—mungkin juga nama Uchiha berpengaruh 5%.

Sejak kemunculan fotonya dalam majalah, Sasuke semakin percaya diri untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya dengan membuka SNS satu tahun lalu, tapi kali ini dia membangun SNS dengan kawan-kawan akrabnya semasa SMA, Shimura Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, yang dimana 45% saham SNS adalah miliknya.

Sasuke, diusianya yang memasuki tiga puluh satu tahun ini sudah punya segalanya, kekayaan, uang, wajah tampan juga nama besar. Yang dia belum punya hanya pendamping hidup, wanita yang bertugas menghabiskan pundi-pundi ¥en yang didapatkan Sasuke setiap bulannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik Uchiha Arsitektur, adik dari Uchiha Itachi sekaligus cucu buyut kesayangan Uchiha Madara, perintis Perusahaan Uchiha Crop, yang cabangnya telah menggurita dipelosok Jepang. Dan Sasuke inilah yang akan ditemui Sakura dua hari yang akan datang untuk presentasi pemaparan proposal sponsorship.

Sayang, Haruno Sakura tak mengetahui siapa Sasuke yang akan ditemuinya dua hari lagi, Sasuke yang namanya tertulis di_sticky note _yang kini tengah dipegangnya dan dibaca kembali saat dia tengah duduk di halte bus yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Uchiha Farmasi. Jikalau dia tahu, dijamin tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari benda persegi yang mengantarnya turun dari lantai 10 Uchiha Farmasi, perusahaan milik kakaknya. Sasuke sering berkunjung ke Uchiha Farmasi dari pada ke perusahaan yang dibangunnya bersama dengan teman-teman SMAnya, lebih nyaman saja alasannya. Sebab prosentase pegawai wanita di UF sangatlah sedikit, membuatnya tak merasa risih menghadapai mata wanita yang memandang lapar akan dirinya.

Bagi Itachi ada alasan tersendiri mengapa dia tidak menerima karyawan perempuan di perusahaannya. Kebijakan itulah yang diadaptasi Sasuke diperusahaannya juga, saat ditanya mengapa, Sasuke akan menjawab, "Saya juga punya alasan tersendiri mengapa manusia berkromosom xx tidak akan kalian temui bekerja di Uchiha Arsitektur". Akan tetapi dirinya tak bisa menerapkannya pada SNS Konstruksi. Kedua rekannya tak pernah setuju.

Kata Naruto "Biar semangat kerjanya Sas, ada yang bisa untuk cuci mata melepas stres".

Perkataan Naruto itu diamini oleh Sai dan Sasuke tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena memang itu perusahaan bersama, walaupun dia pemilik saham terbanyak. Itulah jadi alasan utama mengapa dia jarang berkunjung ke SNS Konstruksi.

Baik Sasuke ataupun Itachi akan merkomendasikan pelamar yang berjenis kelamin perempuan ke Uchiha Fashion, milik Uchiha Naori sepupu jauh mereka.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Lexus LX570 dari tempat parkir khusus direksi, kemudian melaju meninggalkan gedung UF, dia mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya saat dilihatnya mahasiswi bersurai pink yang tadi ditemuinya di kantor Itachi, dia melihat jika mahasiswi itu tengah serius menekuri gawainya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang _sticky note_ pemberiannya tadi, mungkin tengah mengecek alamat yang tertulis di-_sticky note_ pada _google map_.

Senyum mencurigakan terbit dibibirnya, entah apa yang terpikirkan oleh benda dalam tepurung kepalanya yang terbalut paras tampan itu. Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah dia melewati halte bus dimana ada Sakura tengah duduk disana.

Sakura tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari dalam mobil mewah yang beberapa detik lalu melintas di depannya. Dia tengah serius dengan _sticky note_ yang menampilakn tulisan khas dari kebanyakan arsitek—menulis dengan huruf besar dan berkarakter. Dia tengah mencari alamat yang dimaksud di _google map_. Panas Konoha tak membuat semangatnya surut, setelah menemukan alamat yang dimaksud, dia tersenyum, ternyata tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya. Syukurlah. Kemudian dia mencari siapa Sasuke, nama yang tertera dibagian akhir tulisan. Keningnya berkerut saat foto Sasuke mucul dilayar smartphone ketika dia selesai menyentuh icon lop digoogle search.

"Heh?" Sakura bengong sesaat. Dia tak percaya. Laki-laki yang tadi ditemuinya di UF bukan Uchiha Itachi ternyata, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi, pemilik Uchiha Arsitektur. Jadi bukan Itachi yang meneriam proposalnya? Duh! alamat Kabuto-_senpai_ mengoceh jika dia tahu. Sakura mengembuskan napas kasar, mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

Kalem sakura, semuanya belum final, masih ada dua hari lagi. Rapalnya dalam hati, mencoba menangkan diri.

Banyak pertanyaan bermuncul dikepalanya saat dirinya sudah agak tenang. Kenapa CEO UA ada di UF? mengapa CEO UA menerima proposal yang ditujukan bukan untuknya? Apa UF sekarang sudah diakusisi oleh Uchiha Sasuke?, jika iya kenapa Kabuto-_senpai _menyuruhnya untuk menemui Uchiha Itachi di Uchiha farmasi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Dia yang salah orang, apa Kabuto-_senpai_ yang salah Informasi?

Harusakah dia kembali ke dalam gedung dan bertanya pada resepsionis hanya untuk memastikan?

Saat dirinya mengamati penempilannya pada layar samartphoe yang telah padam, gadis manis itu mengurungkan niatnya, dia tak akan siap dengan penampilan seperti ini untuk kembali bertemu dengan para _ikeman-ikemen _penghuni gedung UF. Bagaimana jika dia kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke si pria tampan di ruangan CEO UF? Laki-laki tampan itu pasti akan menertawakannya karena menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sakura belum siap jadi bahan tertawaan ketika penampilannya tak memungkinkan seperti ini—Kuncir rambut kusut masainya yang kendur dan riasan luntur juga baju yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. TIDAK AKANMASUK KE DALAM! Bakalan double malu yang akan didapatnya jika dia neket kembali.

"ARGGH!" ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak frustasi. Semua salahnya, dia begitu ceroboh, mengapa dia tidak melihat profil Perusahaan sebelum mendatanginya? Coba saja dia sedikit teliti jua jeli, semuanya tak akan terjadi.

Sakura diam sejenak, menernung sembari mencari jalan keluar. Setelah menemukan jalan keluar, dan menimbangnya matang-matang. Dia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke gedung yang belum lama ditinggalkannya, dia tidak akan masuk kedalam, hanya bertanya pada Satpam penjaga gerbang.

"Permisi, Ini benar Perusahaan Uchiha Farmasi kan?" Sakura bertanya sambil sedikit melipir pada bayangan bangunan pos satpam.

"Benar, kenapa dek?"satpan yang tadinya menemuinya saat pertama kali datang, terlihat agak bingung.

"Hanya memastikan, jika saya tadi tidak salah datang ke perusahaan lain. Terima kasih pak"

Sakura berlalu setelah mendapat balasan senyuman ramah dari satpam UF. Gadis berambut identik dengan musim semi itu bergegas menuju _vending machine_ yang tadi dilihatnya saat kembali ke perusahaan UF. Kepalanya terasa pening karena dehidrasi mulai menyerangnya. Dia memasukkan uang koin kedalam mesin dan langsung membeli dua botol minuman isotonik ukuran 350ml, dia tak ingin kehilangan kesadaran di tengah jalan karena dehidrasi.

Setelah mendapatkan minuman incarannya dan mengambil kembalian, dia berjalan kembali ke halte. Tadi dia berniat untuk kembali ke kampus, tetapi setelah melihat siapa Sauke—orang akan ditemuinya dua hari lagi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari lokasi dimana perusahaan UA berada, dia hanya ingin melihat dan memastikan sembari mencari alasan untuk melaporkan sedikit mispresepsi yang baru dialaminya pada Kabuto-_senpai_ , kalaupun dia bertanya. Tapi, semoga saja tidak!.

Setelah menghabiskan satu botol minuman isotonik yang tadi dibelinya, bus yang melalui Raikiri Road berhenti di depannya, setelah semua penumpang tujuan turun, Sakura menaiki bus tersebut. Hari baiknya dia, anak perempuan Mebuki itu mendapat tempat duduk persisi di samping jendela bus. Sakura kembali melihat _google map_-nya. Dia tak mau kehilangan rute menuju Uchiha Arsitektur.

.

.

25 menit sudah berlalu sejak Sakura meniaki bus dari UF, berdasarkan petunjuk pada _google map_, 5 menit lagi akan sampai. Dan benar saja, setelah melintasi perempatan dan terjebak lampu merah, akhirnya bus berhenti di halte terdekat dengan UA. Sakura turun dengan 3 orang yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Panas matahari kembali menyengat kulitnya. Membuatnya sedikit berlari untuk menuju ke perusahaan Uchiha Arsitektur. Saat telah sampai di pos stapam dia kembali menanyakan hal persisi yang dilakukannya saat di Uchiha Farmasi.

"Permisi, ini benar kantor perusahaan Uchiha Arsitektur?"

Satpam yang tadinya tengah duduk-duduk santai sembari mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil langsung berdiri seketika mendengar Sakura bertanya

"Benar, ada keperluan apa?"

"Hanya memastikan saja. saya mendapat ini dari seseorang yang tadi bertemu saya di Kantor Perusahaan UF" Sakura memperlihatkan sticky note yang diberi oleh Sasuke.

Satpam yang melihat sticky note langsung menawarkan mengantarkan Sakura kedalam. Setelah melihat nama Sasuke di bagain akhir catatan.

"Ingin masuk kedalam?"

"Oh, tidak. Terima Kasih, saya hanya ingin memastikan jika ini memang benar kantor perusahaan Uchiha Arsitektur. Terima kasih pak, saya permisi dulu"

"Sama-sama" si-satpam tersenyum ramah.

Sakura kemudian berjalan kembali menuju halte bus untuk kembali ke kampusnya. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan Yamanaka Ino—sahabatnya, untuk bertemu di kantin Fakultas Kedokteran.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat kental Haruno Sakura, mereka berteman sejak Sekolah Dasar, kebetululan rumah mereka berada dalam satu cluster. Sejak kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar mereka selalu sekelas hingga saat perguruan tinggi mereka berpisah, bukan berpisah jauh, hanya berbeda fakultas, Yamanaka Ino mengambil jurusan Fashion Design sedangkan Sakura mengambil jurusan Kedokteran.

Belum lima langkah Sakura meninggalkan pos satpam, mobil Lexus LX570 berjalan masuk kedalam perusahaan setelah satpam mebukakan pintu. Sakura sempat menoleh ke arah mobil mewah itu, agak lama hingga si pengemudi mobil juga menyadari jika Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

Didalam mobil Sasuke mengerutkan kening heran, kenapa dia kembali bertemu Sakura di kantornya?, bukannya dia menyuruhnya datang dua hari lagi?sasuke berpikir sebentar.

Setelah badan mobil sempurna memasuki halaman depan perusahhan, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, dia keluar dan langsung memanggil satpam yang tadi membukakan gerbang untuknya.

"Setsuna, apa yang dilakukan gadis bersurai Pink tadi?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah kemana Sakura pergi.

"Dia bertanya jika kantor ini adalah benar perusahaan Uchiha Arsitektur, dia juga menunjukan catatan kecil yang berisi alamat kantor juga nomor telepon dengan nama terang Sasuke-_sama_"

Sasuke menelan senyum saat mendengarkan penjelasan setsuna. Dirinya tak percaya. secepat itukah gadis cantik itu mendatanginya. Barangkali si gadis sudah curiga dengan kecurangannya tentang proposal dan presentsi.

Tak apa, itu memang umpan yang dilempar Sasuke, salah satu umpan Sasuke saat dia melihat barang bagus yang menjadi targetnya.

Umpan sudah dilempar, jika dilihat dari situasinya sekarang, mahasiswa yang diingatnya bernama Sakura itu mulai mendekati umpan lemparannya, untuk hasilnya?, lihat dua hari kedepan. Semoga berhasil Uchiha Sasuke.

"Setsuna, saat gadis itu kembali datang dua hari lagi, tolong langsung antarkan dia keruanganku tanpa melalu repsesionis. Dia tamu penting kita" laki-laki tampan berambut raven itu memberi perintah yang langsung diiyakan oleh si satpam.

For your Information, Uchiha Sasuke sudah menaruh hatinya pada Haruno Sakura, saat pertama kali Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kikuk masuk ke ruangan Itachi. Dan saat mereka berbicara singkat, Sasuke berusaha menatap iris emerald milik Sakura. itu semua terbukti secara ilmiah, ketika seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita dia akan menatap matanya.

**To Be Continue**

Negeri Junjung Besaoh, 12-22-2019


End file.
